Ostatnia szansa Podziemia
by VioletOwl
Summary: Nikt nigdy tego nie dokonał, wielu próbowało, ale zawsze ponosili klęskę. Ucieczka z Podziemia nie była możliwa.


Ciemność. Nieprzenikniona mgła zasłaniała jej wszystko. Co się z nią stało? Dlaczego tu jest? Chwileczkę… Tu, to znaczy gdzie? Jej umysł jakby powoli budził się z uśpienia. Ostatnim, co pozostało w jej pamięci, to zwyczajny widok krajobrazu, tuż za wioską. Odpoczywała na łące, czekając na powrót męża. Nie przyszedł… a przynajmniej nie przed tym, gdy pojawił się ten olbrzymi wąż. Sparaliżował ją strach.

Chciała uciekać – nogi były jak wrośnięte w ziemię. Chciała krzyczeć o pomoc – zaczęło jej brakować tchu, gardło uparcie zacisnęło się w poszukiwaniu oddechu, usta nie chciały się otworzyć. Potężne, długie cielsko owinięte wokół jej nóg, korpusu, rąk… Dwa kły z morderczym jadem wbijające się w ramię. Najpierw delikatne pieczenie, potem uczucie ognia płynącego poprzez całe ciało. Niepowstrzymany pożar w jej żyłach, atakujący wszystkie nerwy. Myślała, że nie wytrzyma z bólu. Krzyczała, nie wydawając głosu, błagała o śmierć.

Chyba właśnie jej doświadczyła – śmierć była jedynym sensownym wytłumaczeniem otaczającej jej pustki. Oczywiście, oprócz tego przekonania zaraz pojawiły się wokół niej ściany pieczary wypełnionej lekko poszarzałymi postaciami ludzkimi. Jedni okropnie pokrwawieni, pokryci ciężkimi ranami, przychodzący prosto z pola bitwy; inni z oznakami śmiertelnych chorób, starcy, zsinieli topielcy… Widok był przerażający.

Wszyscy umarli kierowali się do jednego miejsca, w którym stała wyraźnie wyrazistsza od pozostałych postać – starzec z brodą w czarnej szacie z kapturem zasłaniającym twarz. Charon, przewoźnik dusz. Zanim ją znajdą i wyprawią jej pogrzeb, minie jeszcze trochę czasu. Lecz postać, widząc ją, tylko skinęła głową w kierunku łodzi. Wsiadaj, póki okazuję łaskę – zdawał się mówić prosty gest.

Nie zastanawiała się długo, od razu weszła po wąskiej desce, przewoźnik pół kroku za nią. Odbił od brzegu długim kijem. Rzeka zdawała się być pełna odbijających się w niej wizji niespełnionych marzeń, niewyraźnych obrazów miejsc, postaci, budynków… Dobili do brzegu. Trzy wyjścia do trzech krain, trzej sędziowie czuwający u ich wrót, przyjmujący dusze oczekujące osądu. Pola Kary, Łąki Asfodelowe i Wyspy Błogosławione. Gdzież ją skierują? Zapewne, jak większość zmarłych, na przepełnione Łąki. Nie sprzeciwiała się boskim prawom, lecz także nie uczyniła w swym krótkim życiu czegoś wielkiego dla bogów.

Sędziowie, tak jak Charon, ledwo na nią zerknęli i wskazali drogę na wprost – na Asfodele. Równina porośnięta suchą trawą, gdzieniegdzie kilka płaczących wierzb. Koniec wędrówki. Ledwo przeszła kilka kroków, a olbrzymie szpony złapały ją za ramiona. Czym zawiniła? Tymczasem oprawczyni Pana Podziemi niosła ją ponad Łąkami. Już minęły granice. Na horyzoncie z wszechobecnego mroku wyłonił się czarno – srebrny pałac.

Została brutalnie wypuszczona z trzymających ją szponów w kącie olbrzymiej sali, ale za to pokryta guzami dłoń o szponiastych pazurach zatkała jej usta. Cudny dźwięk rozlegał się po pomieszczeniu, wypełniając je słodkimi tonami ulubionej ballady jej męża. O nie… to nie dzieje się naprawdę. Nie. Po co on tu przyszedł? Szukać śmierci? Ma jeszcze wiele lat przed sobą, jest młody, może zdobyć sławę i przychylność bogów…

\- _Zgoda. Umowa… Wypuszczę ją… Nie oglądaj się za siebie. Pod żadnym pozorem…_

Cichy syk przy uchu.

- _Idź. Przed siebie._

O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Czyżby miała… powrócić na ziemię? To nie jest możliwe… Nikt nigdy tego nie dokonał, wielu próbowało, ale zawsze ponosili klęskę. Ucieczka z Podziemia nie była możliwa.

Szponiasta ręka, trzymająca ja w ciasnym uścisku i jednocześnie popychająca do przodu. Krok… dwa… trzy… pięćdziesiąt… sto… dwieście… widać światełko na końcu tunelu! Dzienne światło, jasne ciepłe, złote…

 _\- Już niedaleko! Zaraz wyjdziemy na powierzchnię!_

Twarz jej męża na tle słonecznej aureoli… Ciemne kędziory, powiewające na wietrze… Siedmiostrunowa lira ze skorupy żółwia w jego ręce… Jego szczery uśmiech… Oczy, błyszczące wesołością… Złamał warunek.

\- _Eurydyko!..._

 _\- Żegnaj, Orfeuszu…_


End file.
